My new life love or pain
by SesshomaruKagmelover
Summary: kagome gets in a fight with inuyasha, she leves to go for a walk and goes to the well and there is sesshomaru ther is somting wrong with rin what is it will kagoma find love or pain
1. what are you doing here

Why are you here

_Inuyasha sit. If you want ramen that bad make it yourself. I'm not your cook. If you want someone to care for your every need go to your love kikyo. You told me she was the one not me and you still treat me like I'm just here do whatever you want. I'm going for a walk don't follow me any of you I want to be alone. I wish I could find someone to love me for me. I came to find out I don't love inuyasha like a mate but like a brother. I wish they could love me for me and not as a shared detector._

_Love is a funny thing that's what my mom would tell me. I miss her maybe, I should go see her well can't be to far from here I'll just go home for tonight and come back tomorrow. Yes I'm going home but I have been walking for what fills like I have been walking forever. I should be there soon now, there's it is but who is that by the well they look like they are waiting for someone._

You're finally here_!_ _He said to me I never even saw him move, this voice I know it. This can't be Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?_ Rin is ill and my healers can't help her she won't talk to anyone but you. _Rin needs me?_ Yes_.__Ok take me to see her but why does she want me and not you? _I do not know but your sent is always so strong here so I came here to look for you now come we are wasting time my word might be relly ill women. _Just like Sesshomaru to come looking for me for help and don't even say thank you, how can he be so warm to Rin but, be so cold to ever one other than her. I wonder if there father would like the way his sons act. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't even know that we came to his castle. When I got there he took me to Rin's room. _Rin Kagoma is here so will you come out now. Lord Sesshomaru can I talk to lady Kagoma alone please. Sesshomaru sided, "yes Rin if she is not better soon women I will kill you, and let me know when you know what is wrong with her."

_Rin are you ok everyone is very worried about you can you let me in, I want to help you sweetie._ Rin opened her door. "Lady Kagoma I don't know what to do I'm almost 13 now and there is this boy. _Wait Rin are you telling me you're not sick but you are having boy problems, Sesshomaru was worried there was something very wrong with you, we will need to tell him you're not ill so he won't worry hun." _"ok but lady Kagoma can you help me with this first please, I don't know how to tell daddy can you help me I don't want him to be mad at me." _"Rin I don't think he will mad but let's see how he will act when you call him daddy for the first time I bet he would be very happy to hear you say that, then we can tell him about this boy you like. Ok" _"lady Kagoma do you really think he will be happy if I call him daddy, can you Bing Shippo next time you come it's been so long I want to see him." _Yes Rin I think Sesshomaru will be very happy and, yes I will bring Shippo next time now let's go tell Sesshomaru." _So Rin showed the way to Sesshomaru's study I was about to knock when the door came open with great speed and there was Sesshomaru as happy as can be to see his little girl out of her room. "Women how did you get her well again so soon, I could not figure it out so how did you, you will tell me now." Ok I know that I'm in his home but he could be nicer than that. "_listen lord Sesshomaru I have a name and its ka-go-ma do you hear me Kagoma ,not woman I'm not scared of you I never was and never will be got that you asshole. Now how bout we go in to your study and talk is that ok with you mister all mighty or do I need to leave and never know what was wrong with Rin." _

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 HOW DID I GET HERE

How did I get here?

**SESSHOMARU'S BEAST TALKING**

_Sesshomaru talking_

**_Kagome talking_**

**Rin talking**

**_Ok so talking to sesshomaru like that was not a good idea. Here we are setting in is study with a vary mad sesshomaru_**. _"__You are in my home and you will not talk to me like that you got that women, I am the lord of this house. I will not be talked to like that and most deftly not by me half-breed brothers women."_ **_"_****_I AM NOT HIS WOMEN ,AND I NEVER WILL BE SO YOU CAN JUST BACK OFF AND DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE IM LURRER THEN YOU BECOUES IM NOT, now that's out of the way rin is not ill she just need to talk to a women about some things, things that are hard for us girls to talk to dads about things you might want to look in to finding a mom finger for rin to talk to, Coues you come and try to find me every time she needs to talk, I still need to find the shards of the jewel shards and defeat naraku, _**_rin is getting in to that age will she will need a women to talk to that will understand her."_ **"****daddy there is this boy that I like and I wanted kagome here to help me tell you so plz be nice to her, she has always been very nice to me I still remember when I got lost and she saved me and stead up with me till I fell asleep Coues I was scared of what might happen and that you would not be able to find me but she promised me that she would make shore that I would be back with you so plz be nice daddy."** _"__Rin did you just call me dad?" sesshomaru got up and raped rin in his arms and told her how he loved her and how she would always be his little girl no madder what._

**_Here I am just getting ready to leave to continue my journey with my friends, when all of a sudden the guards stop me and tell me that sesshomaru needs to speak to me I just done talking with him about rin, so what is it now I want to see my mom and my friends. I got to sesshomaru's study after getting lost in this place for hours. Why does he need to live in a place this big anyways I could get lost in here for what would propyl be 100 years and still never find my way out. How does rin know so well I mean come on this is just too much, and whenever I would try to ask one of the servants to help me they would run away from me, I don't want to hurt them I just want to know how to get out of here? "ok sesshomaru what do you want, I want to see my family and family so what is it and next time come and get me to talk I have been walking around for hours and no one would help me find it, it been a long day and I want to try and get home so I can sleep in my bed." I wish I was in bed right now sleeping why he called me here when he's not even talking to me._** _"__kagome I want you to live here and take care of rin your kit can come to if you wish I will give you 2 weeks to make up your mind and say your _**goodbyes I will come and get you at midnight and bring you here, I will have a room for you next to rin's." "you forget that I have other things to do I can't live here a raise rin and my job getting the shards and defining naroku so how do you think I can do all of this do you know Couse I don't. Know if you mind tell me how to get out of here so I can go home and get some sleep**. **.**" _No you will not leave my home at this time you will sleep here tonight the sun should be going down soon you would not make it back be for night fall, I will have a room prepared for you and I'll show you the way out if you would like tomorrow I can show you around my home if you would like that, I know rin would like to have some time with you and I can get your kit and bring him here so they can play." Why I'm I being so nice to her a lonely human girl I know rin ask me to but there is more to it than that and I don't know what is it is yet , and I dint think I want to know right now, how did I get here asking her to help with rin like a mom would is it be Couse I know she would be good at it or because I just want to see her she douse take good care of her fox kit he is propyl worried for her right now after I take her to her room I think I'll go get him so he won't have to worry about her any more, why am I thing like this I don't get it_. **_"_****_sesshomaru are you there do you need me to look at you, you don't look so good are you ok."_** _"__Yes I'm fine just lost in thought your room is done let us go and retire for the night." Why I am I being like this it's not like me_. "**BECOUES SHE IS ARE INTENDE MATE YOU CANT HELP BUT WANT TO BE COLSSE TO HER, WE MOUST LOVE AND KEEP HER SAFE SHE WILL BE WITH US FOR EVER ARE SOUL MATE." **_"__I will not mate a human girl, I will not she would only be a burden nothing more now stop talking you are giving me a headache_.

End of chapter 2


	3. i love him

I love him

_Kagome_ _talking_

Kagome thinking

**Sesshomaru talking **

_Sesshomaru thinking _

_"__sesshomaru there is something I want to do if you will let but plz don't ask me what it is." __what is she thinking she is going to me I don't smell anything unsafe coming from her shod I let her or not._ "**ok you can and I won't ask but can I at least ask if it will hurt me or not I need to keep you mate and are pup safe so it can't do any damage is that ok." **_" __yes that is ok but it might sting a little but it won't do any damage to you_ _it will give you something to tell you the truth now hold till and close your eyes it will be over soon you will be able to keep me and rin safe." _as kagome thinks about what she is doing. sesshomaru can't figure out why the sump where inuyasha, tuck his arm was and what he don't know is that kagome, was giving him his arm back I tuck her about 3 hours to do so let's see what's happens. "_Sesshomaru you can open your eyes now plz don't be mad at me ok this is the first time I have done this ok." "_**Why would I be mad you just gave me my arm back thank you, you are a good woman." **I never thought I would be doing this for sesshomaru but this feeling I have I know it will never work he will live forever I will die and anything I, would do with him or if I did open his heart and he would close his heart ones I was gone, life is hared I know I love him, but I know he will never love me after all I am a no good lonely human being nothing more. I hope he will find someone someday that can live as long as him and can open his heart, I wish I could be me I would love to be his_." Why can't I stop thinking about her I can never get her off my mind I want to mate her but I don't think that will ever happen. How could she ever love a cold hearted man like me I can't make her love me but I don't know how to get her to try ether. I know she is not scared of me she never has been and I hope she never will be I want her by my side for ever not just till she dies and if I can mate her ones she has my mark on her she will live as long as me and we would never be apart maybe I will tell her my fillings. No I can't I will get her to love me first then I will tell her but how do I do that I don't know. Oh I can ask her friend the slayer she will know what kagome likes I will find her." _

Authors notes: I'm sorry I tuck me so long to poste again I had some family problems come up and just had the time to type this up I will try to post soon after this but I can't promises anything I hope you all had a good thanksgiving and I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year thank you for all of you waiting


End file.
